Indoor beaconing systems may use Bluetooth (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers/IEEE 802.15.1-2005, Wireless Personal Area Networks) technology to wirelessly transmit a unique identifier or personal name/identifier that is detectable by compatible devices in the nearby area. Thus, if the transmitter of the beaconing system is fixed, nearby devices may determine and/or prove their position based on the detected transmission. Such a solution may be vulnerable, however, to other devices “spoofing” the wireless transmission and potentially enabling the receiving devices to misrepresent their true location. Moreover, the use of such a solution may be inappropriate in other situations when the beacon transmitter is mobile (e.g., worn by a person) due to privacy concerns (e.g., individuals may be reluctant to broadcast their position in certain settings).